Passions of Sin
by Xlerons
Summary: "You're going to play with the pipsqueak, aren't you?" "I'm rather certain he won't mind."


**Passions of Sin**

Disclaimer:

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is owned by Bones Inc.

* * *

 _ **Chapter I - Lust**_

" _You're going to play with the pipsqueak, aren't you?" He asked._

" _Why yes, is that a problem?" She replied._

 _Envy flashed her an unrepentant grin. "Oh no, no, no, be my guest. There's are reason we call you Lust after all."_

 _The shapely woman flaunted her brother a lascivious smirk. "I'm rather certain he won't mind."_

* * *

She cupped his member with the palm of her hand, thin, sleek nimble digits wrapping around in conflicting bliss, cool against hot, smooth versus stiff. Her arm, ungloved and colored the most beautiful of ivory whites, moved up and down, up and down, light yet firm grip of her strokes sufficient enough to tease but never adequate to overwhelm. There was no fun in a game which ended too early. Her index finger brushed his penis' crown ever so faintly, thumb pulling on skin, exposing the head. He jerked at the siren's eager touch, unable to resist the all too human pleasures she could provide.

"Lu… Lust…" He moaned out, bangs of golden blond swaying to the sides of his head, trademark braid nowhere to be found. He looked so much better without that overdone coiffure, she'd decided months past, back when he still bothered to fight, curse and scream. He was far more obedient nowadays, good little boy that he was. The homunculus thought fondly of those vibrant, summer memories and busy, spirited nights.

Her hand continued to rub him, open fist now running along the breadth of his length, calculated graze maddeningly effective. He shuddered lightly as she passed, under then over, left then right, tantalizing the bulge of his tip, swollen end twitching in return. A signature pure black nail extended from her hand, its blunted edge coming to rest upon his shaft's slit. A bead of liquid followed in its departing wake, thick murky strand trailing as it withdrew. Rumbled tones emerged unheeded from his throat.

"Are you enjoying this Edward?" Lust rhetorically purred, mauve tinted eyes starring deeply within her subject's amber own, the young man's sight glazed over in sexual desire, gaze unfocused and pupil's wide. Long, lustrous raven locks pooled besides the frame of her back, their reach extending beyond the curves of her generous derrière, lone tuft gliding above her right shoulder and tickling her sizable bosom. She was magnificent, the duality of clashing alabaster and ebony only escalating the exuded allure.

"I don… Please… Stop…" He spoke in time, words broken and obscure, letters slurred and tone unclear. He was clearly incapable of thinking straight. Fullmetal's legs, tucked underneath his rear, frogtied and individually bound, sat outwards divided and apart, iron bar cuffed to both knees separating his limbs. His rod, defenseless and exposed, stood vulnerable to Lust's ministrations, long, elegant, coveted hands given free reign.

The temptress' lips upturned as she soldiered on with her task, pleased at his reaction. Her sole palm lifted upwards his erection, thumb coiling round the sensitive apex, he leaking fluid while she did. His eyes, captivated and enthralled, fluttered erratically as she treated him.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop Edward." She stated provocatively, squeezing him briefly for added emphasis, the boy inhaling sharply in effect. How she loved to play with him.

"But don't worry," She began, "I'll always reward you for good behavior." Again Lust caressed his cock.

Her partner suddenly spasmed atop the large poster bed, stockade held hands clenching into fists as he sagged forth in the mattress below. Immediately she clasped tightly onto the lower fringe of his hilt, smile luscious as she tittered.

"Not until mommy says so." She sensually soothed, free hand ranking across his sweat matted hair, kissing his brow in loving fashion. Edward looked to her in pleading longing, glassy eyes shining with need, before his neck bent forward towards her breasts, leaning on her twins. She sighed at his action, reveling in his attention. The vixen grabbed a simple clamp to the crimson sheets' flanks, the plain steel hoop sliding down to the bottom of his base, then mercilessly tightening said ring around his girth, extorting a choke and preventing his climax. Only then did she let go, seizing his head as she passionately kissed him, tongue delving further within the confines of his throat. The Elric elder offered neither resistance nor refusal, form instead melting amongst her nude embrace as she probed his lips without remorse, immense bust flattened on his chest, pliant and soft. Lust's dominance was without question.

She savored the feeling with great intensity.

He panted as they parted, her expression nonetheless one of delight, his one of thrill. He struggled marginally against his restraints, short chain connected to his neck's collar drawing taunt as he chased her retreating figure. A disappointed whine escaped from his lungs, cock standing painfully erect, enflamed appearance quaking feverishly as it leaked unchecked.

Her finger ran about his tip's verge, circling round, wetting him thoroughly. Chaffing was never pleasant during sex. He whimpered once more, silenced quickly as Lust kissed him anew. Her hand seize hold of his balls, pressuring them in delicate style, him groaning in response.

In abrupt surprise she flipped him over, forehead plunging amidst the velvet covers and fair mane shading his startled eyes, ass raised scandalously into the air and spine arched in revealing demeanor at the homunculus' guidance. His cock, throbbing and rigid, hung pointed south beneath his hips, urging to be grasped. Like an animal she proceeded to pump him, Fullmetal concealing his titanic blush and closed lids in the cot's surrounding cushions, mewling muffled despite his sense of shame.

She worked Edward like the perverted boy that he was, his wishes and demands so alike to any others', a supreme specimen chosen from the innumerable and mediocre rest. Only the best for herself she had determined.

"Shall we take this farther?" She challenged without doubt, already assured of his answer.

The trembling blond nodded shakily in earnest, side rotated head's singular orb watching the enchantress as if a growing child peeking on its parent. Her posture, until then upright, squatting upon her folded limbs, turned prone as she laid face down on the luxurious mattress, knees bent and shorn legs dancing merrily in the air. Her stimulation endured as she effortlessly shuffled, toes curling in contentment. The erotic she-devil absorbed Edward's unabated moans with gusto. He just required a single, tiny, more, _push_.

Lust's tongue slithered out from behind her crimson lips, licking him.

"Gaagghhggg…! Lu… Lu… Lust…!" Elric mutely wailed at her touch, the device constricting his pulsing member the only reason for his avoided release, his climax denied. The femme fatale beamed as she advanced with her torture, planting kisses along his length, tasting him as her tongue explored his cock, brushing and skimming without yet taking Edward into her mouth, that prize reserved for not but the grand finale.

"You love this, don't you?" She inquired between pecks, hands looming nearby as she used them once more, fondling his jewels, slowly, diligently, stroking him to insanity, wresting another strangled cry from his lovely voice. His cheeks, similar to the rest of his unclothed body, had long ago taken an embarrassed flushed red hue, his blood roiling from arousal. A gentle breeze titillated his ear, voluptuous woman's breath drifting past the hardened lobe whilst she weighed atop his back, teats flat, supporting arm to his left as her right still pumped. Hips bucking uncontrollably in her direction, the boy's unveiled eyes positively begged her for clemency.

She acquiesced.

Lust's mouth, sweltering and wet, enveloped him. Whatever scraps of reason remained in the alchemist's mind fled Edward then, illusions of freedom banished by the embodiment of sin he refused to escape.

Over and over she bobbed, moist tongue coiled as she lavished his penis, end to end and base to tip, massaging his sac and humming while she sucked, vibrations echoing throughout his being. Ecstasy was the term to describe his features, the indisputable signs of rapture sprawled across his face. The room, silent and empty chamber that it was, resonated at the sounds of trickling drool and heaving grunts, seductress' head dipping west and rising east with clockwork timing, supple lips sweeping about her meal's width in skillful expertise. The bent back cock she so cherished fit snugly within the cavity of her mouth, her suctions varied, never old, lest she become bored with the mundanity of it all. Sex was a game. To let it turn stale was the tragedy of tired love.

She nursed the crown, twirling round the inflated glands, ready to burst, blond shivering in carnal euphoria as she showered him with affection. He tasted of salt, perspiration and cum, an unholy trio of coitus tang, coating her tongue. The lewd mistress lapped at the mixture, accustomed to its bitter kick, again relishing her Edward's endless gasps, goading him on. To speak was beyond his ability. She loosed him with an audible plop, saliva soaked shaft dribbling with want, middle digit languidly flicking his whole length, scratching its itch. He snorted nasally in a quiet scream.

Settling upright in relaxation, Lust contemplated her next move, full breasts shifting whilst she pondered, each alone too broad to properly grope in one hand. Tweaking her nipples in idle reflection, hardened buds buzzing as she pinched, the raven serpent considered the young man's posterior, boy frozen in his ordered stance, member twitching at frequent intervals. An idea floated to the peak of her psyche, the smile it procured bordering on the obscene.

"One last thing Edward, and then I'll let you off." Lust whispered into his ear, exhaled wind wanton and hot. He practically sobbed in affirmation, head nodding in desperate yes. She slathered a finger inside her mouth, pale phalange dripping with spittle, its figure arising translucent and wet.

In but an instant she penetrated his anus, flesh knit walls both warm and tight, kneading the gland shielded at its end.

" **Lu… Lu… Lu… Lust…! Pl… Pl… Pl… Please…!"** He deafeningly howled, abandoning his pillowed den and gazing through his tethered legs, enormous sunlit eyes _begging_ her to stop, shackles ringing as he warred against his bonds. The sheer magnitude of pleasure pooling to his loins and surging to his brain was utterly too much, a frenzied delirium taking hold. She rubbed his prostate with increasing strength, pushing her Elric closer to the abyss, yearning for the end. In lecherous desire she sucked him whole, tongue wringing his cock as she stroked him by hand, three pronged attack the culmination of their session, epic and fierce. In and out, in and out she drew him in, hungry for more.

Finally she unseal the treacherous ring, glinting clamp unlocking with a snap, Edward's breath halting as he groaned.

Lust sighed as he came, viscous seed pouring down her throat, swallowed in remiss, enjoying its texture.

Edward collapse onto her bed, battered form exhausted and drained, puzzled mind swimming in bliss. Without effort she placed him upon her chest, breasts prompted below his head, tickled by his hairs.

A hush engulfed the suite they lay, noiseless and eternal.

"You'll need a bath." She casually spoke.

Edward moaned in reply.

Already her thumb stroked his cock once more.

* * *

" _You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures."_

* * *

Word Count: 1,883

* * *

Author's Notes:

A strange and rare pairing. A rather hot one too.

Cover image attributed to foolM00N.


End file.
